custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dude
Dude is a member of Hook's Team. Biography Early Life Dude was a Toa who wasn't part of a team. He had worked with Toa on occasion though. Karda Nui One day, Dude was being attacked by the Makuta, when he crashed into the roof of Hook's base, at first Hook didn't really like him, but then started to be more trusting. Bara Magna Dude tried to help get Jaller's body back from Shaller, only to be brutally defeated. He later helped Jaller fight Shaller's New Bahemath form. Universal Reform After a battle against "Olmak Guy" that caused the destruction of Hook's Olmak, and damage to Hook's Vahi and Evnika's Ignika there was a sudden temporal displacement which caused the most of the Lightningverse and several other universes to come together and also caused several events to never happen such as the Makuta of Karda Nui's death and Jaller originally being a training robot, this lead to the creation of the Varuverse. After the timeline settled Dude, Lesovikk, and Maxi found themselves separated from the rest of the team. Abilities and Traits Dude can summon untamed Lightning, which shocks himself and those near him upon being summoned, it is also more powerful when shot at opponents than the others on Hook's Team. As a Toa of Gravity, Dude uses his powers to achieve flight. He has also pull his airborne enemies out of the sky with his power too. Mask and Tools Dude wears a Great Komau. He carries a staff, and a shield. Quotes Jaller: "OK, even with hardly any of us left we got to stop Him, this team is falling apart, what with 4 of us gone, and 1 in a coma, the rest of got to pull together to stop Shaller." Azon: "Wow, two big speeches in one day from Jaller." Jaller: "Watch it." Azon: "What? I'm just saying." Jaller: "(Sighs) Whatever, OK, hands in." Everyone: "Yeah!!!!!" Jaller: "OK, we're ready, oh and some of us might not come back." Dude: "Yeah! Let's go! WAIT WHAT!?!?" Zombie: "Oh I've died before, I've got nothing to worry about." Jaller: "What about Kiina?" Zombie: "You know, what's the big deal? Shaller's been beaten before, and he always comes back." Jaller: "Shut up, you're going." - Jaller, Azon, Dude, Lesovikk, and Zombie, after the New Bahemath attack. ---- "Dawg and Barraki!?!?!?!?!?" -Azon and Dude after New Bahemath blew up. Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' *''Dawg's Revenge'' *''Jaller's Betrayal'' *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Chaos Battle'' *''Burn!'' *''The Haunting'' *''Time Collision'' *''Jaller Comics'' Jaller's Story *''Jaller's Story I'' - Mentioned Only Trivia *He was originally suppose to be a Toa of Lightning. *He was the third to wake up from a coma after the Jaller Body Battle. *According to Dawg he "Tastes like fruit." **He was originally suppose to taste like chocolate, and then apples. *So far, all the stories he appears in have an 'S' in them (excluding Jaller Comics) , with the sole exception being The Haunting. **''The Haunting'' was originally called Ghosts of the Past. Gallery File:Dude_Jaller_Battle.jpg|Dude after the Jaller Body Battle File:Dude_Virex.jpg|Dude waking up from his coma File:Jaller_Azon_Dude_Lesovikk_Zombie.jpg| File:Jaller_Azon_Dude_Lesovikk_Zombie_2.jpg| File:Dude_Dawg.jpg|Dawg biting Dude File:Dude_Drawing.jpg| Category:Toa Category:User:Recgameboy